


Astoria's Lost: A Fairytale

by OhLovelyRose



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Afrolatinx, Alex Cyprin X OC - Freeform, Gen, Mixed race oc, plus sized oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/OhLovelyRose
Summary: MC has chosen someone else to love, and Alex is left there.Alone.Lost.Abandoned.Who does Alex Cyprin love, when you have chosen someone else?Enter Freyja Cervantes, 26 year old paramedic. Growing up in foster care has given her a chip on her shoulder, and a barbed wire fence around her heart. But will some shocking revelations - and gentle coaxing - help her learn to not only to love someone else, but forgive the one person who caused her so much pain?





	Astoria's Lost: A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be updated two to three times a week!

I could never open my eyes under water.  
  
  
Maybe it was fear, that they would burn, that my eyes would pop right out of my head with not so much as a goodbye. Maybe it's because I was afraid of what I might see. Maybe myself staring back, eyes wide with malice, holding my own head underwater?  
  
As I lay in a tub too small by anyone's standards, my head is submerged, and my legs cold even in the humidity.  
  
I hold my breath for as long as I can. The longer I do that, the longer everything stops being real.  
  
The bathroom, the shower, the tub, they were my safe spaces. No one ever bothers you in the bathroom.  
  
But after two minutes, I'm forced back up, sputtering and gasping as I reintroduce myself to the steam-filled bathroom air.  
  
The bathroom has no windows, aside from a skylight in the center of the ceiling, and from that I can see a waning moon in a clear December sky.  
  
The bathroom is dark save for a few tealights, lit in the vain hope that they would help me relax.  
  
I hear a soft whine from outside the bathroom door, and I sigh in resignation.  
  
'So much for no one bothering me in the bathroom.' I think quietly, before pulling the plug in the tub, and watching the water whirlpool its way out, down the drain and taking my tranquility with it.  
  
I grab a towel and step into the hall of my apartment, and watch Venus sprint away as fast as his stubby Chow legs can take him.  
  
"You okay, boy? Do you just want attention? Because, same."  
  
I give a slight huff of laughter at my nonsensical dog-talk, before taking the few steps to my bed.  
  
My apartment is small, with the bathroom attached to the only bedroom, not even sparing space for a hallway.  
  
Though it is on the top floor, so I guess I can be thankful for that.  
  
But I think I can figure out why rent is dirt-cheap.  
  
  
Look, I try my hardest to be a good neighbor. I pick up after Venus, I close doors quietly, I walk as lightly as I can, and yet, the people downstairs will never be satisfied.  
  
As I drop my damp, plush towel to the floor, the  sound of a broom beating against the ground (ceiling?) is heard.  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill myself." I mutter. I've been here for a month and I already want to burn the complex down.  
  
Rummaging through my wardrobe, I come up with sweats, an old band-tee, and a sweatshirt.  
  
My hair wrapped in a towel, I head into the livingroom, dog in tow as she headbutts my calves, demanding her dinner immediately.  
  
Reaching down, I pet her cream coloured fur lovingly  
  
"I get it, I get it! How dare I want alone time!" I mumble, sighing and stepping into the kitchen and opening the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs, chicken that was cooked the night before, and some plain cooked potatoes.  
  
As I start scrambling and cooking the eggs, I dump some boneless, skinless bits of plain chicken into Venus's bowl, along with some potatoes, along with the cooked eggs.  
  
When done, I walk out to the livingroom and look at the dog, who's butt practically slams down onto the ground.  
  
Placing the bowl down, I wait a few moments, before saying "Free," and then which the dog sticks her face in the bowl, hardly breathing as she devours her food.  
  
"Jeeze, breathe, lovey. Breathe."  
  
I take my own plate, this time with actually seasoned food, and make my way to the couch.  
  
As I'm about to take a bite, when the piercing scream of an alarm goes through the building.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
I look around in confusion, before my eyes catch a drift of translucent grey through the window.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
I jump my plate in the trash, and from the looks of it, I don't have time left to do much else besides throw on a pair of sandals, grab my wallet and Venus's leash and run out.  
  
  
But just as I'm running down the stairs, I hear a gentle, but urgent cry.  
  
"Help..." The voice hoarsley calls, and by the smoke billowing out from under the door, they didn't have much time left.  
  
I grab a nearby neighbor, and hand them Venus's leash.  
  
"Take her, please! I'm about to do something I'm probably going to regret." I mutter, and the person nods in confusion, dragging the dog along and down the stairs.  



End file.
